Incest is the Best, Let's Put Soda to the Test
by hmsxl
Summary: Incest.&MM. Takes place some months after the novel. There is no real plot but lots of pr0n. It's aimless and one-shot (unless the plot bunnies start hoppin' again).


TITLE; "Incest Is The Best.. Let's Put Soda To The Test" -okay, I'm bad with titles.  
PAIRING; Soda/Darry -I can't _help _that I am a flasher slasher x.x  
WARNINGS; Incest, M/M. Rated R  
DISCLAIMER; S.E Hinton pwns the characters, I just like them having sex is all.  
NOTE; Takes place some months after the novel. There is no real plot but lots of pr0n. It's aimless and one-shot. What can I say, I had a hot Soda/Darry dream and had to share.

The groans coming from Darry's bedroom made Pony blush yet also intrigued him. He had come home from the movie house to find no sign of Soda or Darry. The noises he heard confirmed the whereabouts of one of his brothers at least. Ponyboy had never known Darry to have a girlfriend - Darry was just too cold and mean for that. He never went anywhere but to his two jobs and it was doubtful he'd meet girls roofing houses or something.  
Even though he knew Darry and his company couldn't of heard him, Ponyboy still tiptoed into his bedroom to retrieve his homework. He'd do his night's assignments with the television on to block out the grunts and groans of his older brother. Settling in front of the TV, Ponyboy switched scanned the channels before settling on a black and white picture. Turning his attention to his homework, Ponyboy got deep into it, forgetting his brother.

Darry grunted, pushing deeper inside of Soda. Boy was he was damn tight. A virgin too. Beneath him Darry could feel Soda trembling everytime he brushed his cock against that sweet spot. Soda would draw out his moan, low and breathy, sorta like a girl would. It didn't matter what he sounded like to Darry, so long as it was Sodapop's arse his cock was in and so long as Sodapop enjoyed it as much as he did.  
'Oh, oh oh y-yess...' Soda hissed, fisting Darry's sheets as his muscles everywhere tensed and relaxed, tightened and released... 'Glory Darry, I'm gonna come,' murmured Soda, his hips moving to meet Darry's thrusts as his older brother quickened the pace. Their sweaty flesh stuck together and Soda knew he'd be bruised underneath where Darry's hips hit him with every thrust.  
Darry leaned close and spoke into Soda's ear, 'Shh, Soda, shh... c'mon now hold it in,' his voice was husky with arousal and low. 'It'll feel much better,' he advised and Soda obliged, trying his hardest to keep himself from coming. Darry came first, thrusting so hard and deep that Soda thought he was going to break but it would be worth it, to die like that. Darry reached around and wrapped his hand around Soda's to jerk him off. Darry was right about it feeling better, Soda thought as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life.  
Both brothers collapsed onto Darry's sticky sheets, panting and gasping. After abit Darry pulled out of Soda and Soda could feel Darry's come leaking out of his self. That there seemed erotic and for a moment, Soda wondered what Darry's come tasted like. Was it sweet like Sandy's used to be? He felt a burning sensation in his stomach at the thought and rolled over, sliding down the bed.  
Sleepily Darry opened his eyes and stared down at Soda. 'What're you doin'?' he murmured, one hand resting on his flat, muscled stomach. Darry got his answer when Soda ran his tongue along the underside of Darry's cock then over the tip. Sodapop could feel Darrell's length hardening and before Darry could try to utter a word he enveloped his older brother's cock with his mouth, taking him as deep as he could.  
Closing his eyes again, Darry arched his back and groaned, his hand moving from his stomach to tangle in Sodapop's tousled hair.

The noises stopped after abit and Ponyboy eyed the clock. It was after midnight—his curfew—and he knew Darry would holler something furious if he thought Pony'd been out after curfew. Carefully laying his homework on the floor Ponyboy got up and went to Darry's bedroom door. Tenatively he knocked twice. No answer.  
Slowly and quietly he opened the door bit by bit. What greeted him on the other side was not what he had expected. Instead of finding Darry in bed with a woman, Ponyboy saw Darry in bed getting his cock sucked by Sodapop. Both were naked as jaybirds. Pony must of gasped in shock, he couldn't remember, but next he knew both Darry and Soda were shoving him out of the bedroom and cursing a blue-and-green.  
Darry leaned against the door and closed his eyes. How the hell he had become the one to not use his head was beyond him. Ponyboy shouldn't of been home so soon anyway, unless he and Soda had been messing around longer than he thought.  
'What time is it?' Darry asked warily, flicking the bedroom light on so he could find his jeans.  
'One-thirty,' Soda answered, already in his own jeans and beginning to strip the bed of it's dirty sheets.  
'Murphy, no wonder Ponyboy came in. What the hell are we gonna tell him, huh?' Angry at his self, his stupidity, Darry yanked his jeans on and zipped them, catching the skin of his half-erect cock in the zip. He swore loudly and must of startled Pony in the kitchen because there was a sound like glass breaking on the floor.  
Soda looked amused. 'Easy there, Superman.' Grabbing the sheets in a big bundle Soda tossed them into Darry's laundry basket before leaning against the bedroom door. 'Look, we'll just tell him the truth. No sense in lying about it and I think Dally already knows.'  
At that Darry's head whipped up so fast Soda felt his grin freeze on his face. That dangerous look was in Darry's eyes and to be honest, it scared Soda for a moment. 'What'd you tell him kid?' He zipped his jeans again--this time without catching himself--and stared down Soda who shrugged one shoulder and mumbled, 'Jus' that I thought I might like guys,' Soda's face went slightly red then.  
Another sigh came from Darry and he sat back on his bed before hollering for Ponyboy to come into his bedroom. Soda stepped away from the door and leaned against the dresser, eyes downcast as Ponyboy slowly entered the room.  
'Look here Ponyboy,' Darry started, his voice that no-nonsense tone of his, 'You tell any of the gang 'bout this and I'll beat the tar outta you, got it?' Pony nodded mutely and Darry went on. 'Your brother and I were just messing around. I was blowing off some steam from work but that doesn't mean you're to go around doing stuff with Johnny or something.'  
Ponyboy went redder than Soda had and nodded again. There was a momentary awkward silence which Sodapop broke. 'Who's up for chocolate cake?' he asked cheerfully. Even though it was almost two am, it was Saturday morning and no one really wanted to sleep now.  
Besides, chocolate helped cure anything, or so Two-Bit always said.

Fin.&unbeta'd.


End file.
